


The Blanket Thief

by dksfwm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dksfwm/pseuds/dksfwm
Summary: Mulder discovers that Scully is a bed hog.





	The Blanket Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This little silliness stemmed from homework avoidance. Set during the season of secret sex.

The first time Mulder spends the night at Scully’s after they’ve slept together, he wakes up practically hanging off the bed. And he’s shivering. He distinctly remembers spooning up behind her and wrapping his arms around her chest and her waist, engulfing her. Why he isn’t still snuggly behind her now, he doesn’t understand. Scully usually is not one for touchiness, but Mulder has learned that post-coital Scully will hang on to him for dear life. So when Mulder comes to almost full-consciousness and realizes that if he moves even an inch to his left he will fall completely off the bed, he attempts to slide to his right and resume being curled up behind Scully. Instead, he turns over and comes into contact with Scully’s feet, which apparently don’t welcome his presence. Scully, without waking, proceeds to kick his shins until his legs dangle off the side of the bed.

He looks over his shoulder to find Scully completely wrapped in her comforter and sheets, sprawled diagonally across the bed. He goes to push her legs back to her side, but instead she rolls onto her stomach and brings her hand out to grab the pillow Mulder was using, tucking it into her side.

Mulder groans, conceding defeat, and finds his boxers on the floor, slipping them on before attempting to rouse Scully from her slumber. He places his hand on her shoulder and shakes her slightly. “Scully, wake up.”

She stretches, and Mulder can’t believe how much more area of the bed she spans. He chuckles and shakes his head, not knowing it was possible for a woman this small to take up this much room. In airplanes and the passenger seat of the car, she curls herself into sleep without hesitation, lulled by the movement of the various forms of transportation. Mulder envies how easy it is for her to fall asleep in such situations, and how even smaller she manages to make herself. Her bed, apparently, is a different story.

Scully blinks her eyes open slowly, aware of Mulder’s presence looming over her. She gives him a sleepy smile and a quiet but blissful “hi.”

“Scully, are you aware of how much of a bed hog you are?”

She looks at him as if he just told her that he’s no longer a Knicks fan. “I am not.” Her voice is hoarse, either from sleep or last night, she’s not sure, so she clears her throat.

“Scully you are sleeping diagonally in a queen-sized bed, and you pretty much kicked me off a few minutes ago. And you took all the blankets with you! Tell me that’s not hogging.”

“I do not sleep diagonally.”

He thrusts his arms out as a way of saying, “take a look at yourself,” his eyes expressing disbelief. “My back and legs beg to differ.”

“Well, you’re one to talk. If I fall asleep with my head on your chest, you always take my pillow, leaving me with nothing when I eventually roll over. We’ve shared a bed plenty of times, why has this never come up?”

“It’s never happened before! Which is why I’m confused.” He knows the next thing he says is going to offend her, but in his mind, it’s the only logical explanation. “We’ve never shared your bed before. At least not after sex. I think you’re trying to make sure it never happens again.”

“Mulder what on earth?”

“You know what I think? I think that this new aspect of our relationship maybe is too much for you, and you’re trying to tell me that while we can sleep together, your bed will always be ‘your’ bed, party of one.”

She’s sitting up fully now, the flush of her face almost matching the color of her hair. He’s managed to piss her off before 8 a.m. on a Saturday. “Mulder, are you kidding me? This is ridiculous! You’re being dramatic, and you’re overanalyzing my sleeping habits.”

Although he wants to dive deeper into the root of her diagonal sleeping, Mulder can’t help the laugh that escapes his throat. He flops back down onto the bed, turning to look at Scully. “You’re cute when you’re mad at me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your face is the same color as your hair right now, and you’ve got this look that screams ‘I shot you once, don’t think I won’t shoot you again.’ And it’s adorable.”

“Mulder, thirty seconds ago you were angry because I kicked you out of bed in my sleep, convincing yourself that I don’t want you in my bed, and now you’re saying I’m cute because I’m frustrated and trying to prove you wrong?”

“It’s early and I haven’t had coffee yet. I’m not responsible for anything I may say or do until I have some caffeine in my system.”

Scully takes the pillow from behind her back and flings it at his face. With Mulder caught off guard, she takes the opportunity to crawl on top of him and pin him to her bed, her thighs on either side of his waist.

“Am I cute now, Mr. Morning Breath?”

“Frighteningly so, Blanket Thief.”

“Pillow Snatcher.”

“Bed Hog.”

“Alien Lover.”

“Lover of an alien lover.”

This time, she’s the one that can’t contain her laughter. It’s the kind of laugh that brightens Mulder’s eyes and makes his heart swell with complete affection, a grin plastered to his face. He brings her head down so their lips can meet, and it’s a kiss so fierce and full of passion that they’re both panting, struggling for air, when they come apart. She brings her weight down on top of his torso, and he tucks her head under his chin.

“Are you still frustrated with me?”

“I’m always frustrated with you. But in this case, I can forgive you if you can forgive me for taking up the whole bed.”

“Aha, so you admit to being a bed hog?”

Scully chuckles and brings her hand up to draw lazy circles on his chest. “I’ve never been great at sharing. Especially my bed. It’s always kind of been my safe place.” Mulder lets out a rueful sigh. “Mulder, I’m not kicking you out on purpose. I’ll get better. It’s been a while since I’ve actually wanted to share my bed with anyone. I think I just need more practice. Let’s go back to sleep. It’s Saturday, and we don’t have to be anywhere. Plus we were up late last night doing… well, not sleeping. I’m exhausted.”

He kisses the top of her head and hauls them further up the bed. Scully reaches down and grabs the covers, draping them over the both of their bodies. She closes her eyes and exhales against Mulder’s chest. She can hear his heartbeat as a result of where her head is resting, and she thinks it may be one of her new favorite sounds. The warmth of his skin and the blankets, along with his hand rubbing back and forth over her lower back, drags Scully back into drowsiness.

“Mulder,” she says, just before sleep overtakes her.

“Hmph?”

“You better not steal my pillow.”


End file.
